Victorique's Dress Gallery
A little girl with an exquisite choice of clothes, Victorique de Blois has been seen dressed in a variety of garments, from the simple kimono she received from Kazuya to the various dresses she wears. This article peeks into Victorique's wardrobe and describes in detail the clothes she has been seen wearing in the light novels, anime series and the manga. Generic Black Dress Shown in: Episodes 01+ Victorique is usually seen wearing this dress while reading books at the library's botanical gardens. It is considered to be the simplest member of Victorique's wardrobe because of the relative lack of detail (i.e. lace and frills). This outfit consists of a black dress worn over a much lighter white undergarment. While the undergarment is completely covered on the skirt portion, the black dress's short sleeves allow the much longer sleeves of the white undergarment to be seen. The white undergarment also makes up the outfit's collar. Other details of the outfit include a gray sash that hangs from her waist, a black headband that matches the black dress, and a bonnet that she wears when she travels. Traveler's Blue Dress Shown in: Episodes 06-08 When Victorique plans on going to Horovitz, she changes into a more comfortable set of clothes. The dress also includes a shawl to cover her shoulders and a wide-brimmed hat she wears as a bonnet. Victorique's Kimono Shown in: Episodes 09 and 12 After Kujo talks about Victorique to his sister, she sent a gift:a kimono, more specifically a yukata usually worn by Japanese women when attending festivals. The yukata consists of a light turquoise robe with a pink obi or sash. Since Victorique is not experienced in wearing a yukata, she ends up tying the sash on her waist like a large ribbon (see picture). Purple Summertime Dress Shown in: Episodes 12-15 (Anime) Summer arrives and Victorique switches to a set of clothes that stick to her skin compared to her loose and wide-sleeved outfits. Raspberry-colored Festival Dress Shown in: Episodes 16 and 17 "Meidorica" Shown in: Episode 18 The maid dress was worn during the trip from Beezlebub's Skull. It is the simplest dress Victorique has ever worn, with just a simple apron and headband for garments. PInk Winter Dress Shown in: Episodes 19-21 Victorique wears this pink, flowing dress during the Coco Rose arch. Monstre Charmant Dress Shown in: Episode 22 This dress can be considered to be Victorique's shortest dress and the dress with the most striking color. She received this dress from Sophie in preparation for Saint Marguerite Academy's Christmas ball, and comes with a rabbit costume with a fake heart filled with crystals. The dress itself is based on the story of the Monstre Charmant. Because this dress was not designed for Victorique or a person with a similar proportions, Victorique was forced to wear a corset, which barely managed to succeed in making the dress fit. Prisoner's Scapular Shown in: Episodes 23-24 Black "Mourning Dress" Shown in: Episode 23 Silvery-White Dress of Reunion Shown in: Episode 24 Orange Balloon Dress Shown in: Closing credits for Unity Shaped like the upper half of a hot-air balloon, this dress by Victorique is one of a few dresses she wore for the closing credits for Gosick. The outfit is mainly composed on orange- and white-colored garments. This outfit, like many of Victorique's dresses, consists of two garments worn as one. The white dress is made up of a tight-fitting blouse and a skirt that balloons outward. Meanwhile, the orange garments worn on top of it is composed of an orange blouse with bell-shaped sleeves and a similarly-colored skirt that partially covers the white dress. On the picture, Victorique also wears an orange headband, white hosiery and heeled shoes. Based on how tight the dress fits on Victorique and the curvature on the skirt itself, it can be assumed that she wore a corset and a crinoline in the picture. Category:Supplements